Happened that night
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: I imagined a scene of chapter "Fairy Tales Can Come True" (season 3), which Sam accompanies Diane to home from a concert by the "Boston Pops". Then hidden feelings arise. Read and review.


**Another of my stories retrospective. This story assumes that Sam and Diane didn't say goodbye in "Cheers" after the "Boston Pops" concert that they attended in chapter "Fairy Tales Can Come True", in season three. Instead, Sam accompanies Diane gallantly to her apartment. What happens there will make think Diane about her relationship with Frasier. Some dialogues remain as in the original scene. The POV Sam is also important in this story. I tried to capture what I'm sure they feel for each other. Hope you like.**

The concert was fantastic, Diane had been captivated by the music of Gershwin, Sam had noticed more pyrotechnics but, although he would never admit it, the chords had caressed her eardrums reaching his heart.

It was many months since he was not alone with Diane ... her presence there, beside him, was shocking while the environment in which they were helped to make extremely romantic the date.

Now they were back home by Diane. Sam had offered to walk her floor and Diane had not objected to his offer.

For Sam the apartment building where lived Diane was elegant and welcoming. There was no doubt she was a woman with class and this place was a true reflection of her good taste. Sam loved Diane for many reasons, but there was a component very important of admiration in the attraction that she was provoking in him. It was a new feeling that Sam had never experienced before with any other woman of many he had known. Diane was so special ... Sam knew this fact was immovable as the emotions she inspired in him. Secretly he was sure this reality never would change. Diane made him feel elated, angry sometimes, fearful, overwhelmed ... The strange thing was that singular mixture of feelings had created in him a sense of dependence of Diane that neither time, nor their separation, or indeed Frasier, managed to do disappear.

Now they were in the landing of his apartment about to depart after the wonderful evening.

-Thanks for bringing me Sam, was a great night, do not know how long ago that I did not spent so well…- said sincerely Diane

-Do not worry, honey, I know exactly where you stopped have fun. -Sam said between jokes and sides.

Diane grinned.

-Can I ask you a favor? Sam asked in the doorway of the apartment that was ajar -What want Sam?

-Could I kiss you as friend?

-Sam ... we agreed that no flirting ...

-No, it's not flirting, it's just an innocent kiss ...

-Well ... -Diane consented.

Sam walked over to kiss her on the cheek and Diane felt that she was reddening. It was a pure but tender kiss followed by a brief touch of his hand on the same side of her face.

Suddenly the silence between them was made. Sam lowered his hand rubbing slightly that of Diane in his fall. Then, both intertwined their fingers and looked into their eyes. Diane felt short of breath. Sam stroked her fingers. She was shocked. Diane had always liked both his manly and strong hands …

-The Concert was fantastic- whispered Sam getting closer to hers. Thanks for inviting me.

-There has not been anything, like Frasier was not ...

-Let Diane, make no mistake more ... you know well that Frasier would not like to see us here on your door this way. ..

Diane would not let go of Sam's hand and was not separating of him. She was too comfortable to give up that sensation.

-Well Sam, until tomorrow, see you in Cheers ... -making an effort, Diane pulled away from him, Sam looked her with hopeful smile. Now he was sure that his suspicions were true, she also loved him and then the order of his world had been restored.

-Until tomorrow, -he answered- sleep well...

Sam started walking with hands in pockets path of stairs. Diane watched him go, suppressing the desire to ask him to stay. She closed the door and leaned against it once inside the apartment.

Sam was right. Began to be time to consider the truth. He sat wearily on the couch was in front of the entrance and pondered what had just happened.

Frasier was an intellectual, cultured, correct, polite ... but he was far to conquer her heart. Maybe it was impossible because her heart was filled by Sam, rough on the outside but inside romantic man. Sam had an inner sweetness that she knew better than anyone and was captivating . He wasn´t the most cultured man, but she had to admit he had an innate intelligence and wisdom of life that herself and Frasier lacked.

Sam was a so good man ... Apart from his natural attractive, had a noble soul, was a faithful friend and a person with a special magnetism. For all this reasons and inexplicable others, Diane was feeling something in the deepest of her heart so strong towards Sam that came to be painful at times. He was like a child ..., that also had its charm, no doubt, but she wanted more. She needed a commitment and was sorry to recognize that Sam was far from acquiring it. Because though they had some cultural differences, on nights like this, Diane knew that Sam could estimate far more than he believed the beautiful and profound things. During the concert he had proven once again. She had surprised him sincerely excited that night, and she felt to explode her heart.

Diane, you have to accept it - said herself- you´re never got forget Sam... Why does everything have to be so hard ?. Could I continue with the charade, when Frasier would return?... might not be after tonight.?

Diane went to bed smelling the scent impregnated in her hand of Sam´s skin. Suddenly she felt her eyes filled salty tears that swept her face until she was overcome by sleep.


End file.
